How to start healing after a war
by Sylver Grey
Summary: Leo is bored, and he inadverdently helped everyone start to heal. One-Shot


**Hello Everyone I've been having fun writing one-shots as of late and here comes another one. I would also like to say sorry for the mistakes I've made on the last one "The Legend Returns", I just re-read it and noticed a boat-load of grammatical errors especially with spelling and tenses.**

 **I don't have a Beta so i do all my proof-reading and when i'm feeling lazy I bypass that altogether.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this one.**

I was juggling fireballs, yes I was that bored, but can you blame me? Ever since the war ended and I got back with Calypso in tow there has been absolutely zero things to do. Jason creamed me in sword fighting class, then I creamed the Stoll brothers, both at the same time; I made a wicker basket using metal filaments in arts and crafts; I made a metal figure of Calypso, then just for something to do i melted and remade it; I climbed the lava wall so many times by the time I got back I looked like a lava creature.

And that was only until lunch.

Then suddenly I saw her, brown hair cascading down her shoulders in gentle curls, eyes the color of hazel filled with warmth, power brimming from her voice and gestures.

Calypso, the love of my life Calypso.

Thinking of a warm sandy beach, a gentle garden, monster free woodlands, and the lingering smell of cinnamon I smiled; I have an idea.

Asking Lord Poseidon for a small island just off the coast of Camp Half-Blood was the easy part. I only had to dedicate my new trireme to him, " _Unity I_. To be honest I wanted to name it " _The Leonater"_ but my peeps vetoed that idea, and when Annabeth speaks no one has the guts to disagree; except maybe Reyna and Piper. Seriously you'd think the girl was some kind of ninja terminator, hmm maybe that would be how she keeps on kicking Jason and Percy's asses whenever the two go on their competition mode, then that would make Reyna and Piper ninja terminators too and just the thought of those three being well-trained Leo kicking people already have me shaking in my shoes. Maybe flying will be a good evasive maneuver? I know Jason would take me to the air if I ask him but will drop if Piper tells him to, Frank wouldn't side with me against the girls, and festus sort of has a hero worship of Piper since the the daughter of Aphrodite permanently woke him up.

What was I talking about? Oh yeah, the project. So i got the Island pretty easily but it's just a chunk of land surrounded by sand on all sides with a hill in the middle and a pretty spacious cave to set up a sleeping area, i needed trees. Along with my deal with the sea god the island is shrouded until the time I wanted to show it to everyone, which means that if I want to keep it shrouded I can't get the demeter cabin to help me with growing plants, and I don't have the time to wait for the trees to grow.

I remembered a nymph that might know how to grow trees in a short amount of time, so I decided to check in with my friend Echo.

Good news she's still where i met her, bad news some of the nymphs in the island were still totally against team Leo. I sneaked in and managed to talk to her, she handed over a few seeds produced by her dryad friends; how I didn't ask, i would rather not know in case the seeds were dryad crap. She assured me they would grow to full adult size in a month.

I planted the seeds and made some automatons to tend to them, at the same time I took a LOT of bronze and copper up on top of the hill and began my own special touch.

The next month passed by like a blur. Every Monday was spent with Calypso, Tuesday to Thursday were for camp activities and the rest I spent atop that hill slowly building. Three days before my projected deadline, there looked like a bronze pyramid atop the hill, there were speakers on all sides, and I made a control device the size of a car's dash. It can be strapped over the shoulder and carried around, it looks a lot like a piano's keys though with buttons along the top and a steering wheel in the middle. The next three days were spent charging the thing and it is ready.

The day of unveiling finally came, I hacked the camp's intercom system (it was child's play in case you were wondering).

" **Good morning Camp Half-Blood! Would all campers please proceed to the beach for an awesome surprise by yours truly, Bad boy supreme, Sizzle McShizzle, Leo "Totally Awesome" Valdez! To my Hot Stuff please stand in front of the mob!"**

It took twenty minutes for everyone to show up, the wait time was killing my ADHD.

"Leo, what's going on?" asked Piper as she and Jason arrived hand-in-hand.

"Well Pipes I was bored, like really really bored, and I decided to do something about it. And today I finished my project and I would like to share it with everyone!" I answered with a massive smile.

"Everyone's here dude, so let's see this surprise of yours." Percy said.

I turned on the megaphone I borrowed from coach Hedge.

"Let me present to everyone, Calypso Island!" I spread my hand and the mist shrouding the Island vanished, my grin got infinitely wider when I saw the jaws of everyone drop as they saw the island.

"Leo, you did this?" Calypso said in an awed voice.

"That's right hot stuff, I wanted to give you a little piece of you former home so with the help of the awesome Poseidon" Percy gave a whoop to Annabeth's amusement "I made this!"

"It's beautiful." and I can see everyone totally agree with the observation.

"That's not all, Festus do the thing!" from the sky my metallic dragon buddy swooped downwards and delivered the control console I made.

Strapping it on my shoulder, I started to press keys, buttons, and turn the wheel. The pyramid on top of the hill started playing a beautiful melody; the sound reminded me of home, friends, and love; it spoke of lost friends, old happiness, an optimistic childhood, and hope for the future. After playing the music I set it on repeat and the sound continued. I can see the shoulders of the camper's lift, the small creases between their brows smoothen, the smile became a little less forced, and the tensed atmosphere that have permeated since the end of the war slowly became easier to bare. I knew right then that people will finally sleep without fear, and everyone will finally begin to heal.

I didn't see the kiss coming, but the moment I felt Calypso's lips on mine that day is one of the best days of my life.

Three days after the opening of Calypso Isle I found myself juggling fireballs.

"I'm bored…"


End file.
